E.P.I.C.
Excellence, Perfection, Innovation, Champions was a heel faction in the Universal Wrestling League. The group was formed on September 20, 2008 at UWL Pure Aggression. For a time the stable consisted of Matt Mathews, Tim Harrison, John Anthony, The Phenomenal Blu and Leon Tyrell, with the group dissolving at UWL's Three Year Anniversary. As a team they captured the UWL Tag Team Championship twice and the UWL Heritage and United States Championships once. The group has sense been revived by under the new name of Excellecne, Perfection, Inspiration, Champions as a tweener tag team consisting of Matt Mathews and The Phenomenal Blu. This comes as a result of UWL's revival, and the pair's reign as UWL Tag team Champions. =History= The First Run Taking Down the Celtic Coalition & Formation During the time prior to the group's official formation, Robbie Venom's Celtic Coalition had hold on the company. Putting their own personal differences aside the foursome of Mathews, Tyrell, Harrison and Blu teamed on a number of occasions against Coalition members. After finally besting the Coalition in a six-man tag after Venom's abandonment of the group the allegiance between the future-EPIC stable was clear. The following week in a swerve heel turn EPIC announced their formation along with John Anthony, another individual with no love for Robbie Venom and respect for his new partners. On this night, Tim Harrison successfully defended his United States Championship, Matt Mathews his Heritage Championship, and through a pre-emptive double-cross the Tag Championships went from the possession of Flap Flanagan and Blu to Anthony and Blu. By holding fourth-fifths of the UWL's Championships by the end of this night, the dominance and legitimacy of EPIC was clear. Kings of the World EPIC was immediately met with scorn by the UWL locker room and quickly met challengers. In an attempt to destroy EPIC before it could grow on September 24 the team of Mathews, Harrison and Tyrell met challenge from Smart Mark, Tiger Claw, and Johnny Dalton. As EPIC continued to grow as a stable, Mathews and Blu continued their ongoing feuds with Claw and Flanagan respectively. Likewise Harrison continued to impress everybody with several big wins over UWL stars, including former World Champion Ciaran McConnell. However EPIC’s tightening grasp on the UWL began to face more challenges. Despite these continuing challenges EPIC maintained their dominance at ‘’Venom/Hunter II’ where Mathews once again defended the Heritage Championship against Tiger Claw, Harrison defended the US Championship against Johnny Dalton and Blu once more defeated Flanagan, this time in a Steel Cage. John Anthony however went to a draw with new challenger Kurt Noble who would soon become a thorn in EPIC’s side. In addition to challenge from Noble, the reemerging Best Team EVA began to challenge EPIC. The show following VH2 saw the team of Harrison and Anthony fall to Shawn Stevens and Ciaran McConnell. That same night, in an attempt to create a divergence between the group, Mathews was forced to put his belt on the line against Blu in a match where if it appeared either man threw it, they’d ‘’both’’ be suspended. The great match went to a No Contest after interference from the BTE (now consisting of Stevens, McConnell and Venom). The next week at ‘’Southern Comfort’’ saw a sudden shift in EPIC’s control of the company. Blu and Anthony lost the Tag Team Championships to the new team of Kurt Noble and Flap Flanagan. Later that night Mathews would lose the Heritage Championship to Shawn Stevens after being attacked in the dark by a mysterious assailant. The Next Great Stable War Now that it was clear BTE could contend with EPIC a 10-man Elimination Match was booked for ‘’UWL’s Three Year Celebration’’. However when it was announced that John Anthony would be taking a sabbatical from wrestling the match was made into four-on-four. On October 30th there was a series of EPIC vs. BTE Matches. Mathews defeated Ciaran McConnell, Stevens and Harrison went to a draw, and Venom defeated Blu. That same night it was also announced that Johnny Dalton would take up the spot as BTE’s fourth man. The next week on November 5th the team of Mathews and Blu were able to win back the Tag Team Championships from the now dysfunctional team of Kurt Noble and Flap Flanagan. Likewise Tim Harrison also defended his US Championship against Blood Pump subsequently building momentum for the big match to come. As ‘’Three Year Celebration’’ drew close it was announced that John Anthony would return for the Elimination Match, taking the spot from Leon Tyrell in a controversial move. It was revealed prior to the show that Tyrell did not want to relinquish the spot, however he felt it was best for the team. There were doubts among EPIC that were eventually met. Anthony would go on to be the first man eliminated in the match which set off the chain reaction. As the match winded down we eventually saw Harrison and Venom left in the ring. Blu and Mathews attacked Venom, causing the match to end with a controversial DQ finish. Immediately after the match Harrison got on the microphone and revealed it was he who jumped Mathews back at Southern Comfort. Aftermath During TYC is was said that the UWL would be taking a brief offseason, although the offseason lead to what was meant to be a permanent close. Mathews and Blu would eventually work for Ring of America, while Harrison and Anthony would take time off. Tyrell meanwhile went to PWF, where he became one of the companies top stars. The Second Run When UWL's revival was announced Mathews and Blu official reformed EPIC as the UWL Tag Team Champions under a new name, replacing Innovation with Inspiration as a result of their ongoing feud with Tim Harrison and his new partner, Jerry McClean, The Hardcore Revolution. The pair had their first major return matches at Rebirth: Stage One and faced rather poor results, with Blu losing to McClean in a Cage Match, and Mathews losing the PWH Championshp to Robbie Venom, who had help from Shawn Stevens. =Championships & Accomplishments= Universal Wrestling League *UWL Heritage Championship x1 – Matt Mathews *UWL United States Championship x1 – Tim Harrison *UWL Tag Team Championship x2 :*The Phenomenal Blu & John Anthony x1 :*The Phenomenal Blu & Matt Mathews x1 *PWH Heavyweight Championship x1 - Matt Mathews Category:Stables